Would You Rather
by VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS
Summary: Desperate to help her ailing brother, Kagome unknowingly agrees to compete in a deadly game of "Would You Rather," hosted by a sadistic aristocrat, who plans to leave only one person standing by morning. Rated for blood, and well, death.
1. Chapter 1: I Would Rather It Be Me

**A/N: This is based off the movie '_Would You Rather_' which is based off the game that is _suppose_ to be innocent and fun. But this story isn't so HA! If you like a movie that's not really scary but kinda fucked up in a good way than you should really watch that movie. ;P**

**I don't own Inuyasha or the movie rights to 'Would You Rather', but it would be nice if I did.**

**Chapter 1: I Would Rather It Be Me Than You**

"_Souta_! Dinner!" A dark haired woman around the age of twenty-two yelled from the kitchen table; setting a bowl of salad down before taking her seat. She smoothed out her light and dark blue striped pajama pants before pushing the long sleeves of her white shirt up a little from her wrists.

She could hear her brother's pounding foot falls as he descended the staircase of their two story home.

"I heard you the first time you know. Just because I'm fucked up doesn't mean I'm deaf." A teenager around seventeen said as he entered the kitchen. He wore a black long sleeve v-neck shirt with black dark washed jeans, and a wool gray beanie on his head.

The woman released a small gasp at her brothers comment as her gray-blue eyes fell on him, narrowing slightly. "I told you about saying that! You're not fucked up and watch your language." She said placing her arms on the table.

Souta snorted. "You cursed too Kagome, and at least I can show some humor in my situation. After all, how does that saying go? Laughing can even scare Death away? I don't know. I just know that when your going to die laughter's good for you." He told his sister as he reached out for a chicken leg that sat on a green plate. Brown eyes shinning with hunger.

The woman, Kagome, slapped his hand away from the plate, making the boy huff. "What's with the attitude today? And your not going to die. How many times do I have to tell you that! I promise we'll find a donor and a way to pay for the transplant. Just have hope. Now bow your head." Intertwining her fingers, Kagome placed her forehead on her fingers and closed her eyes as she heard her brother scuff.

"You said to have hope for five days when the police came to the front door telling us Mom and Dad died in a car crash last year, and how did that work out? We went to their funeral where you had a nervous breakdown. Not like we had any kind of family to be there anyway to see it. Hope is for idiots who can't see the truth. Nothing more." The young teenager said.

"Please Souta, don't start. I've had a long day. Lets just give our blessings, eat, and go to bed." Kagome said as pain shone brightly in her eyes, but she didn't dare lift her head for her brother to see it.

"You've made us pray every night at dinner since the accident, and then at every _meal_ since the doctor found out what was wrong with me, and for what?! It won't bring our parents back and it won't fix me either Kagome! _I have cancer Kagome_. _Cancer in my bones._ Weather you like it or not I'm going to die sooner or later and it would be better for both of us when you realize that."

Souta could hear the sob his sister was taking to hold back as she raised her head to look at him with tears brimming her eyes. "Please Souta, stop. I'm doing the best I can on my own. I left my home in New York to come here and be with you. I have no job offers so I'm forced to take loans to feed us. I'm selling what I can to pay bills I still can't afford, and to top it off our childhood home is being sold too just to pay _half _the medical bills that are sitting by the front door! What do you want from me?" She yelled, tearing falling freely from her eyes as she released her pent up emotions in one hard blow.

Closing his eyes, Souta spoke in a low whisper. "I never knew I was such a burden on you Sis." He stood, not even looking at the sobbing woman in front of him.

"Souta I didn't-"

"I'm not really hungry anymore." He proposed as he walked back out the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kagome flinched as her brother slammed his bedroom door shut with a loud bang. She closed her eyes before she spoke in a quiet whisper. "Why did all this have to happen to us To _me_?"

She could hear the loud blaring of Souta's rock music through the ceiling and as she shifted against the back of her chair. Thoughts going back to her brother once more. "Mama, Papa? Please watch over Souta. He needs you guys more than me right now."

Leaning forward, Kagome reached over for the salad bowl, but stopped as she heard the house phone ring and sighed.

Getting up from her seat Kagome went over to the phone that sat on the counter and answered it.

"Hello? Higurashi residence."

"_Yes, this is Kagome right?" _The female voice on the phone said.

"Oh Doctor Kagura! Yeah, it's me." She said, hoping Souta's doctor had news about donor.

"_I hope it's not an inconvenient time for you, but I had something that I need to discuss with you in my office tomorrow. There is also some one I would like you to meet. Would nine o'clock be an okay time for you?" _

Shifting slightly Kagome spoke. "Um, sure. That will be okay. Um, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"_That topic will be discussed when you get here. Goodnight Miss Higurashi."_

Kagome heard the other line go dead and frowned as she hung up the phone. "Well goodnight to you too." She said. Sitting down at the table once more to pick at the now cold dinner in the dim light of her kitchen.

**A/N: Okay so you probably won't see this story getting updated really in the next two or three weeks, or until I finish Soberness of the Dawn. This is my new story to replace that, and this one WILL be more crazy than that one. ;) Please review and tell me if you think I should keep going with this or get off my ass and finish the other stories I got instead. Lol. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome though and maybe if I get enough feed back I'll post the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Let Me Think About It

**A/N: I was NOT happy with the last cover photo for this. So I changed it. -_- I'm picky about these things. BUT ISN'T PRETTY! xD**

**Chapter 2: Let Me Think About It**

Kagome shifted on the dark wood floor outside of her brother's closed bedroom door as she tried to process her thoughts.

She stood in a pair of black dress slacks with a sleeveless black button up collared dress shirt with a pair of black heels. Her hair was up in a messy up-do held in place by a set of chop-sticks with loose pieces of her bangs framing her face.

She knocked on Souta's door softly before hearing a muffled 'come-on' and opened the door. "Hey buddy. I got called in for another job interview, but I have some things to do after so I won't be home til almost dark, okay?"

She had rehearsed the short lie all morning. Not wanting her brother to know about the 'special' doctor visit to talk about him. It wasn't like it was a big deal, but there was no reason to get his hopes up or anything like that.

Souta sat on his bed with a bowl of cereal in his hand looking at the TV that sat on his dresser. He didn't even look at her as he spoke. "Whatever. Just bring home Chinese tonight for dinner."

Kagome sighed. "Alright." Biting her lip, Kagome started to make her way toward her brother before resting a hand on his shoulder. "Are you still mad at me?" She whispered. The question had ate her alive almost all night and she just had to ask.

As the show Souta was watching went to commercial he looked at his sister. "No." He grimaced. "How could I be? Sis, I know you want to hope that everything works out okay, but some things just don't. If I don't make it, I just want to know that you'll be happy. I want to know that you'll be okay and move on. I don't want you hanging on to the past." He said quietly.

He knew his sister was always a positive person, and always tried to make everything good, but he had to try and open her eyes to the real world.

Not wanting cry over her brothers words, Kagome decided to changed the subject instead of confronting the problem as she pulled her brother into a bone crushing hug.

"Aww! Your so sweet! If I were anyone else, I would think you were the older sibling!" She yelled kissing Souta's cheek and making him stutter as she ruffled his hair. It had the effect she wanted.

"Hey! I _am _the man of the house! It's my job to take care of my _widdle sister._" He tried to reach over and pinch his sisters cheek, but Kagome quickly moved away toward the door with a grin.

"Yeah, sure you are. Says the boy who had me checking under his bed for monsters til he was sixteen." Kagome told her brother as she stopped at his door ready to leave now with a somewhat lighter conscious.

Eyes widening, Souta started to cough as he choked on the spoon full of cereal that he had just shoved in his mouth. "AY," *Coughs* "It's not my fault that when I went to sleepovers my friends would keep us up all night to watch a whole collection of a horror series. Halloween was some scary shit at twelve man!"

Hearing the TV show he was watching come back on, Souta again quickly turned away from his sister. Kagome rolled her eyes knowing that their conversation was now over. "I'm sure it was. You want the same as always for dinner, right?"

Kagome heard his muffled 'yes please' over the mashed up cereal in his mouth and decided to give him something to think about while she was gone. "Alright. Oh! By the way. They said on the news that some guy named Michael something was breaking into peoples houses in our neighborhood, and cutting them up, so lock the windows, kay."

Shutting the door, Kagome quickly heading down the small hallway as she heard her brother jump off his bed before swinging his door open as she reached the stairs.

"That's not funny Kagome! He could actually come and locks won't do shit!"

Souta watched as his sister made her way down the stairs, and glared as he listened to her laugh as she went to front door and left.

**888888888888**

Standing outside the door of the doctors office, Kagome knocked on the door softly before opening it as she heard a soft '_come in'._

She closed the door behind her and noticed right away a man sitting in a chair in front of Kagura. He turned to look at her and the main things she noticed about the man, no demon, was that he had silver hair and gold eyes.

"Hi." Kagome said, but she got no response from the male. Only Kagura who stood and smiled at her from her desk. "Ah, Kagome. It is always a pleasure to see you."

Kagome nodded as her gaze shifted to the doctor while she took a seat on the red loveseat next to the door. "What is it that you wished to discuss with me today Doctor Usamaki?"

Watching as the tall demon male stood up, Kagome waited as she new he would be the one to speak in Kagura's place.

"Miss Higurashi, it is a pleasure to meet you even due to such unfortunate circumstances. My name is Sesshomaru Takahashi. I have heard a lot about you and your brother, and I am willing to help you."

The blue eyed woman just stared at Sesshomaru as he stood in front of her, and for the first time got a good look at him.

He had long silver hair that went down to the back of his thighs, liquid gold eyes that glowed in the dim lighting of the room, and magenta strips on his face. He stood proudly in a very expensive navy blue suit, and Kagome was sure it probably cost more than her crappy car.

'Was this a joke.' The woman thought.

"Really now? Last time I checked, patients lives were confidential to others." Her gaze landed on Kagura as she said it, and Kagome could tell that Kagura knew what she spoke was true.

"Sesshomaru is an outside friend. He had helped me when I was having family and money troubles, and I figured he could do the same for you." Kagura didn't look at her as she spoke, but Kagome still caught her grimace at what she said.

"What's the catch? And how can you help me?" Crossing her arms, Kagome waited for some outrageous explanation and she wasn't disappointed.

"Do you like games Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, smirking wickedly at her.

"No." Kagome glared at the arrogant demon.

Sesshomaru frowned. "How unfortunate. No matter. The way of me helping you is simple. You will attend a dinner party with me tonight at my home. I will have a limo pick you up and maybe by the next morning you will have a donor for your brother, and some extra cash to pay of your growing pile of bills. What do you say, Kagome?"

She sneered at him. Not really believing what he was saying. Was it some type of weird orgy bullshit or something. "I have to have dinner with you and spend the night at your home? I'm sorry, but I'm not that kind of girl-"

"If you are suggesting what I think you are Miss Higurashi you are dead off. I am holding a dinner _party _with several other people who are in similar positions as you. It is a simple dinner that you all will be spending the night at to see who is worthy enough to have such a generous deal by playing a _game_." His arms placed behind his back, Sesshomaru walked up to her, and Kagome stood up to look him straight in the face.

"I'm being very generous to you Kagome. No one in your lifetime will offer you this type of deal again. So, _do we have a deal_?"

She stood there for a moment wondering if she should take it. "What is the _catch_, and why offer it to me?"

"I like to help those who have no family and no way out. People who no one really notice in life. The _good people. _I was someone like you once before I became rich, and I wish to give back. That is why I offered it to you."

It wasn't really a big secret that he had dodge her first question twice now, but she would let it slide. For now anyway. "I will think about it."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Excellent. I will have a car pick you up at your home at seven. Be not a second later." Kagome heard him say as she walked out the office door and closed it behind her.

It was quiet in the room as Kagura and Sesshomaru stood in the silence for a moment.

"Do you think she will go?" Kagura asked quietly as she sat down at her desk once more. The demon male chuckled at the green eyed woman's comment.

"Oh I'm sure she will. You did, didn't you? I could see it in her eyes. The hope she has to save her brother. She might actually be a new winner. I hope she is anyway. It would be a shame to see something so pretty die."

Kagura couldn't look at him. "You promise after her I won't have to send you anymore people? That was our deal if I brought her here. You will keep your end of the bargain won't you?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood from his seat and walked to the door. "Kagura since you meet me, have I ever deceived you?"

The grin across his face spoke enough for her as he walked out her office door without another word as Kagura continued to sit there.

'Yes Sesshomaru. You did deceive me. You deceived me into playing your fucked up game.' She thought. Looking out her office window to stare out at the busy city underneath her.

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone Has A Price

**A/N; Oh, just so we're clear, This story takes place in the United States. Not Tokyo. I know. It's weird considering they all have Japanese names, but bare with me. Also, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are not brothers.**

**Chapter 3: Everything Has A Price**

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed out her above the knee black dress with a frown.

_'Why am I really doing this?'_ Studying herself in the mirror, Kagome took in her appearance. The neckline on her dress stopped just short of her cleavage; the thick sleeveless straps making her shoulders look small, with her hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Giving a heavy sigh, the tired young woman looked at her clock to see she had another five minutes before her supposed ride would be there.

Picking up her small purse off her bed, Kagome quietly shut her bedroom door behind her as she made her way to Souta's room.

She knocked softly on the door before opening it to see her brother laying on his side playing his PSP. His half finished box of Chinese food sat on his nightstand, and Kagome fingered it a moment as she stood beside him and spoke.

"I met some old high school friends today while I was out job hunting, and they invited me out for dinner tonight." She said, watching her brother pause his game before looking at her.

"That's good. You deserve to go out. Better than sitting around here worrying all the time."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks. You gonna be okay here alone? I could always cancel."

Souta shrugged. "I'll be fine. I'll just play video games or something. Go, you deserve to go out and have some fun."

"I'd rather spend time with you, but thanks I'll try. Um," Kagome frowned as she heard a car horn outside. "that's my ride. Now I'm not going to be home till really late, so don't stay up to late, or wait up for me." She said as she smiled at him fondly.

Kagome walked over to his bedroom door ready to leave out, but stopped as she heard her brother speak. "I love you sis."

Kagome paused and looked at her brother, who had a wistful look on his face before looking down at his lap. She had seen that kind of look from somewhere before, but quickly brushed it off as she heard the car horn again.

"Yeah, love you too Souta. See you later."

Souta watched his bedroom door close behind his sister and whispered a quietly goodbye back as he leaned back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

**XxxXxXxXxXx**

Kagome felt as if she were drowning in the quiet as the small Bentley moved down the dark dirt roads outside of town. All she could see were trees and fields outside, but that was only guessed out by shapes.

It had been an hour since she left her home, and she was slowly falling asleep in the backseat, to the darkness and the soft hum from the car engine.

She saw flashes of her and Souta taking about her life, and how he believed she would be better off without him as she slept.

What seemed like only minutes of the uncomfortable memories passing by, Kagome was jolted from her hazy sleep by her car door opening revealing a large mansion to her sapphire colored eyes.

_'How long was I asleep?' _She thought as she walked up the steps to the large estate.

A butler met her at the door, and quietly led her down two hallways before stopping at a pair of dark oak, double doors. He opened them and motioned for her to go in before closing them behind her.

Kagome looked around the sitting room, and noticed several other people in the room with her. Her attention first turned to the elderly looking woman in the wheel chair talking to a fox demon, before going to the Gothic looking girl, or woman, on one of the couches.

The girl wore a tight black tank top with a black pencil skirt, heeled boots, and heavy black eye liner. She gave Kagome a sneer before looking away, going back to sipping her glass of wine.

"Hi." Turning her gaze to the man who was now in front of her, Kagome gave him a small smile as he lifted his hand. "Names Inuyasha. And yours?"

Kagome studied him for a moment. His silver hair and gold eyes intriguing her; but most of all his puppy dog ears his on his head. _'An Inu-hanyou.' _She thought.

Her smile grew a little as she stuck out her hand and shook his. "Kagome."

He nodded before pulling her over to a small liquor cabinet by the wall, next to another man with shoulder length black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck, and lavender colored eyes.

"This is Miroku. Watch 'em. He's a lecher. He just groped that chick in the pink skirt and white shirt over there talking to the old hag."

Kagome looked over to the three by the window, and saw the woman who looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties. She had waist length light brown hair that was pulled up into a high bun, and as Inuyasha said, she wore a pink knee length skirt, with a ruffled white button down.

"Her name is Sango, and it's my hand. I believe it was cursed. It has a problem with wandering." Miroku said with a lop-sided grin.

"Who are the others?" She wondered what kind of help these other people needed.

"Well the old hag in the wheelchair is Kaede. She hasn't really said anything about why she's here. The pink chick-"

"Sango." Miroku said with a nod.

"_Sango_, is supposedly an old alcoholic who use to be from a family of money until her parents cut her off, and disowned her for gambling debts." Inuyasha said as he eyed the woman suspiciously.

Kagome looked toward the fox demon with the dark red hair. "Fox runt with the green eyes is Shippo." Inuyasha said taking a drink out of his glass.

"He was in the army." This time Miroku explained. "Didn't say much about it. Just that he went in at eighteen."

Kagome frowned. "He looks no older than me." she said softly.

"Keh, in humans years maybe. Brats probably a little older than that." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku turned from the liquor cabinet and handed Kagome a glass of some drink he made her. "The wolf demon sitting across from the, um, _finely_ dressed girl on the couch is Kouga. Didn't say anything about himself either. The girl is Kikyou. She is a real, hm." He paused as he tried to find a word.

"Bitch?" The hanyou male offered with a smirk.

"That could suffice." Miroku said as he held up his glass. "Now lets give a toast."

"To the Takahashi Foundation." Inuyasha said, making the other two nod as they took sips of their drinks.

**XxxXxXxXx**

Kagura sat silently at her dinner room table in the dim lighting of her home. She couldn't get rid of the sicking feeling of shame in her gut.

_'That girl doesn't deserve what Sesshomaru will put her through.' _She thought as she stood up from her chair.

The wind sorceress walk over to a small chest and opened a drawer. She looked through it a moment before slowly lifting up a small gun. Grabbing her keys, she took the gun and stashed it in the waist band of her pants as she walked out her front door.

**XxxXxXxXxXx**

Sesshomaru swung one of the many doors on the second floor open, and walk in to see a young woman no older than seventeen on a couch with her legs tucked underneath her, picking at her nails.

"Rin, Jaken has informed me that the contestants are ready now. It is time to leave." He said as he fixed the silk gold tie around his neck. She wore a sleeveless plan white button up with a pair of black dress pants and silver sandals.

"I never understand why we do this. Do we really have to sit through an entire dinner? Can't we just pick a winner, and kill the rest?" The young girl pouted as she began to play with the hair hanging over her shoulder, sparing the Inuyoukai with a glance.

Sesshomaru stopped fixing his tie and turned narrowed eyes on her. "Rin, you know that is not the way it works. There is a delicate process involved." He said as he walked over to her.

"Of course." She said with a scuff, leaning back against the couch as she looked up at the demon.

"I trust you will be on your best behavior tonight." It wasn't a question. More like a command.

"I'm not even drinking _father._" Rin sneered.

Sesshomaru scuffed. "That is not my point. I'm serious. What happened last year will _not _happen again. We are observers Rin. The integrity of the game depends on little to no interference on our parts. We have no dealings with what happens. The players pick their own hands."

She growled. "I know okay! This is the fourth year I'm sitting through this game. I understand, I won't kill anybody again! Just say what you want to say and stop being so cryptic." The brown eyed girl huffed as she stood.

"Hn. It is time for dinner. We mustn't keep our guests waiting." Sesshomaru said ignoring her last comment, as he began to leave the room, Rin following quickly behind him.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lord Takahashi is ready for you now." The butler who had escorted her in the room said as he opened the doors.

"There is something we need to get out of the way though before we began. We ask that you leave all of your personal items here. Phones, keys, etcetera." The short butler said as he lifted up a large bowl on the coffee table.

"I don't like this." Sango said as she shook her head. "I have my theories about the Takahashi Foundation and I don't like this one bit."

"I assure you that all of your belongings will be safe." he said, earning a few mumbles from the group before they began handing him their things.

After they were finished the butler escorted them down a small hallway and into a dinner room where Sesshomaru and Rin were waiting.

"Welcome! Please have a seat where your name card is placed." Sesshomaru said as he watched them all enter the room from the head of the table; Rin sitting at the other end of the table with her back facing the door where they entered.

"This is my daughter, Rin. She will also be joining us tonight." He motioned to the girl, and she gave a small wave as she rested back against her chair with a bored expression.

"And the man who escorted you in is Jaken. The three other men are his staff." The guests looked around at the two standing by the food cart and the other male standing guard by the doors.

"Well, Jaken start us off with a wine." Sesshomaru told the butler after a moment of silence.

"Yes sir." He motioned for the two men at the cart to start serving. "Tonight we are having T-bone steak with a cheddar baked potato and asparagus. To help wash it down, we'll be using a century old Victorian red wine."

"I can't remember the last time I had a dinner like this." Kagome heard Miroku mutter.

"I can't remember a dinner like this ever." Inuyasha said cutting into his steak and taking a bite.

Kagome just stared down at her plate for a moment, than looked up at everyone else eating before slowly raising her hand.

Sesshomaru removed his wine glass from his lips with a raised silver brow. "Yes, Kagome?"

"Uh, I probably should of mentioned this before. Um, I'm a vegetarian."

He just looked at her as he slowly placed his wine glass down, and picked up his fork. "Well I'm sorry, but there is nothing else in the kitchen."

A small blush began to cross her cheeks as she stuttered. "That's- that's fine. I'm fine with just the potatoes and-"

"Everyone has a price Kagome." Sesshomaru said with a smile, taking a bite of his food, earning a confused look from the girl.

"How long have you been a vegetarian child?" Kaede asked her expectantly. Kagome turned her gaze to her.

"Oh, um. Most of my life. I just don't like the thought-"

"You know I think this would be a good opportunity to offer some money." Sesshomaru said as he took another bite of steak.

Rin began to smirk from her end of the table, already finished with her dinner and now just sipping at her wine.

"Kagome, I will give you five thousand dollars if you eat all the meat on your plate." He told her.

Her head snap to the Inu-youkai staring her down at the end of the table as her eyes went wide.

"Wha- no. No! I- I couldn't." She shook her head, refusing to do such a thing.

"Yes you could. You just don't want to. But everyone has a price. Ten-thousand!" Sesshomaru announced with a grin, while Rin tried not to laugh at her end of the table as Jaken sat two stacks of cash on the table.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "Go ahead dear. Ten-thousand dollars is a lot of money." Kaede told her with a wide eye, and for some odd reason Kagome just realized the woman had an eye-patch over her left eye.

"Um." She looked down at her food before picking up her silverware and cutting into her steak, raising to her lips then eating it. Her face twisted in disgust as she slowly chewed the meat.

Sesshomaru's booming laughter rang in her ears and throughout the quiet room as she swallowed the steak meat.

"Years! Years of strict eating gone done the drain for a mere ten-thousand dollars! How sad." Sesshomaru said downing his glass of wine.

"Hey!"

His gaze turned to the girl dressed in black sitting on Rin's right, sparing the purple eyed man on her left a glance before connecting his gaze back with the other girls. "Yes?"

"How is this girl your daughter when you're a demon. She's human." Kikyou said giving the girl a dirty look making Rin hold her head up a little higher as she gave a look to Sesshomaru.

"He adopted me. My mother sat at this same table as all of you about five years ago. She had no one to watch me, and had to bring me along. I sat in a sitting room and waited the night for her, but she never came. Sesshomaru came into the room the next morning and woke me up to tell me she had an unfortunate _accident. _She had died of a heart attack." She quickly finished when she spotted the look Seshomaru was giving her.

"I'm sorry child." The old woman told her, but Rin only nodded as she sat down her drink; her mind elsewhere.

Sesshomaru decided to change the subject. Rin's lie wasn't something he wanted the topic to be on.

"Miss Sango, do you not like the wine?" He asked the woman a little too loudly making her choke on her glass of water.

"Waters fine tonight thank you." She answered with a nod.

"Ah, you're a recovering alcoholic aren't you?" He asked with a grin. "I think we found another chance to give away more money." He said motioning toward Jaken. "I will give you ten-thousand dollars to drink that glass of wine." Sesshomaru told her with a small chuckle.

Sango gapped at him. "I'm sorry but I will refuse. I've spent eight years being sober and I'm not wasting that accomplishment on some money."

He tilted is head. "Isn't that why you're here though? To take my money? Kagome just ate half an animal that she refused to eat for most of her life for only-"

"That's not the same!" She hollered, a little angry and upset at the demons audacity.

Sesshomaru paused. "Jaken, get the scotch." He waited til his butler sat the crystal bottle down. "I will give you fifty thousand dollars to drink that very expensive bottle of scotch."

Sango stared at him with tear filled eyes as the people at the table watched. "Why are you doing this?"

He raised a brow. "You are doing this to yourself. You refuse to go through, lets say, a momentary lapse, because you don't want too! I have no part in it. This is your fault."

Looks of disgust and pity crossed some faces, but some remained blank as they waited to see what she chooses.

Taking in a shaky breath, Sango let a small tear fall down her cheek before picking up the bottle and taking a large swallow of the alcohol.

Sesshomaru just watched, smirking at her. "Oh, how money makes the weak fall."

Kagome looked away and decided to just watch the males that served them pick up the dinner plates and clear the table.

"Well, now that dinners finished lets get down to business." Standing from his chair, Sesshomaru looked around at the people sitting at the table.

"Most of you will probably know the rules to this little game, and probably have played it as children. It's a slightly more adult version of, Would You Rather. The object of the game is to pick between to choices you will be given. For example,"

He went and stood behind Kagome. "Shippo. Would you rather, kiss Kagome or kiss Miroku."

He said with a smile as he looked at the young male.

"Um, Kagome of course." He said it like it would be obvious.

"You're going to make us kiss each other?" Kaede asked in amusement as she looked at the Inuyoukai who turned to look at her.

"No no, that was just something off the top of my head." He told her making the woman's face fall a little as he went back to his seat.

"But, wait. What if we choose neither." Kagome said as Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"If you decided to choose neither it will be a sign that you are quitting, and you will be eliminated. Now, with that said, I will give you the chance to leave now with what you have. There are cars ready outside to take you home."

Everyone sat there a moment before Sango picked up her money off the table and stood up, everyone looking at her as she looked down at the five stacks of money in her hand before sitting back down again with a sigh. Giving a nod to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Well, seems everyone is ready to play. Jaken." The butler motioned to the door were the men who took their food up rolled in a cart with a machine on it with two leather head bands that had wires on them.

The group began to gasp as Sango gave a disbelieving laugh and shook her head. "I knew it!" She stood up once more. "This is all bullshit! I'm leaving."

"Sango you will sit down now. You gave up your chance to leave already." Sesshomaru told her with narrowed eyes.

"Like hell! You all can sit here and let this sick and twisted son a bitch torture you, but I'm not!" She said making er way to the door.

"Sit down!" Sesshomaru yelled as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku began to stand up too, but stopped in their place as they saw Jaken draw a gun and shoot Sango in her head.

Kagome screamed as the womans body fell to the ground, and found herself being forced down into her seat again by one of Jakens guards. She looked over to see Inuyasha and Miroku being forced back down too, with guns pointed at their heads.

It was quiet in the room now as the group was told to be quiet and two men dragged Sango's lifeless body from the room. Kagome wiped at her tearing eyes, trying not to let the droplets fall.

"I would like to go home now." Kaede said, her voice quivering as she looked toward Sesshomaru. The Inuyoukai gave her a bored look.

"Well, you already gave up that chance like Sango now didn't you. The game is no longer voluntary." Sesshomaru told her, or everyone, with a smirk as he straightened himself in his chair.

"Jaken, begin with the first round."

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I know I said I wouldn't be updating until my other story was finished, but the final chapters aren't being typed as quickly as I hoped. (Because I'm lazy.) I also kinda forgot about this story a little. He-he... Anyway, so Sesshomaru's true intentions are revealed. I didn't mean to add Sango into this story either, but I guess it doesn't really matter now. ;P Wonder who Sesshomaru's next victim will be... **


End file.
